


Simona Starling, or is it Stark-ling?

by Proudnerdqueen



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I LOVE MY CHILDREN AND THEY WILL BE HAPPY DANG IT, Iron Man team as family, No Team Cap bashing, Team as Family, The Avengers - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, actually its basically raven reyes with a different name and backstory, because i love her so much, because thats how i roll, inspired by raven reyes, no permanent angst, no team iron man bashing, the tags got away from me...sorry, will have a happily ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudnerdqueen/pseuds/Proudnerdqueen
Summary: Ok, so I love The Avengers so much, ESPECIALLY Bucky though! I thought he needed some loving from me, so that's where this fic came from. Simona Starling is based off of Raven Reyes from The 100, and she looks exactly like Raven, and is as smart as Raven, and - Yeah, Simona is essentially Raven Reyes with a different name and backstory. Let's see what I can do with these characters, shall we? Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or The 100 or Raven Reyes. I'm just playing with the characters to fill my head with something other than my crippling anxiety and depression.
Relationships: James Buchanan Barnes/Original Female Character, Tony Stark & Original Character, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, bucky barnes/original female character
Kudos: 3





	Simona Starling, or is it Stark-ling?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I love The Avengers so much, ESPECIALLY Bucky though! I thought he needed some loving from me, so that's where this fic came from. Simona Starling is based off of Raven Reyes from The 100, and she looks exactly like Raven, and is as smart as Raven, and - Yeah, Simona is essentially Raven Reyes with a different name and backstory. Let's see what I can do with these characters, shall we? Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or The 100 or Raven Reyes. I'm just playing with the characters to fill my head with something other than my crippling anxiety and depression.

Stark was getting on her nerves, he had been up for 40 hours already, with only a few five minute power naps in that amount of time. Thankfully she had kept him away from the alcohol since he’s been on this particular science binge, but the caffeine? She would have had to pry it away from his dead hands...and Pepper wouldn’t be particularly happy with her if she strangled her boyfriend. But then again, if Stark pushed them both too hard, maybe Pepper would help her hide the body...maybe even get JARVIS to be their alibis? 

Simona pondered those thoughts as she rubbed distractedly at her sore leg. “Hey JARVIS, would you be willing to help Pepper and I with an alibi should Tony ever mysteriously go missing some unfortunate day?” Simona said to the ceiling while she resigned herself to doing more calculations on her computer even though she was starting to see sounds and hear colors from all the caffeine she’d drank over the past 36 hours, because no way was she leaving Stark in the lab unsupervised after even 24 hours of no sleep. The man was a menace to his own lifespan when he was on a roll like this. 

“I am afraid I can be of no assistance in the actual disappearance Ms. Starling, but an alibi has been ready and available since Sir’s second missed boardroom meeting with Ms. Potts.” Tony was waving his arms around and muttering to himself at his workstation, spilling the coffee that he had in his left hand.   
“Thanks JARVIS, glad to know you’re on board. I think between you and I, we have a 95% chance of world domination should you ever be interested.” 

JARVIS took a moment before replying to calculate the numbers, “I do believe that if we include Ms. Potts in our plans, we would reach a full 100% chance of world domination, that is should we ever wish too.” Simona beamed at that, she always had fun conversing with JARVIS, she didn’t even consider him an AI anymore, he was just another member of their eccentric - but tight knit - family. 

Tony stopped across the room suddenly, as if someone had hit the pause button on him and his antics, “Do I sense the beginnings of mutiny, children? Dissension amongst the ranks will not be tolerated!” And with that said, the genius collapsed face first on his work station. And just like that, the man was asleep.  
“Hey JARVIS, can you get one of the suits to take him to his bedroom? I’m hoping that after this stretch maybe he’ll stay asleep longer than five hours this time.”   
“Of course, Ms. Starling. And might I suggest that you also get some sleep? You look as if you shall be following Sir’s footsteps any moment now.” 

Simona couldn’t deny that, it had been a rough science bender for both her and Stark.”Thanks JARVIS, I’ll do that. Just let me clean up the work stations a little bit, I want to make sure there’s no haphazardous objects that are likely to randomly go off. We don’t need another incident like the last bender Tony went on.” She sidestepped the suit that JARVIS had carrying Tony, and made her way to their current projects. 

Once Simona was sure everything was put in its place and nothing would instantaneously combust, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button for her personal level. Unfortunately, she never made it that far...at least not by herself. After she had fallen asleep on the way to her quarters, JARVIS had sent another suit for the young woman. She woke up just as JARVIS was sending the suit away, and murmured a quiet thanks to him, before asking him to wake her up in a few hours.


End file.
